Mightyena x Absol
by Hinebras
Summary: Historia poco convencional de esta pareja. Un absol ayuda a una mightyena en apuros, sin saber que su vida ya no volverá a ser la misma. ¿Descubrirán el amor y estarán dispuestos a pasar cualquier obstáculo para estar juntos? ¡Pokeshipperos disfruten!
1. Cap 1: Un pokemon

Escuchó este ruido e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar de dónde este provino. Más que por decisión propia, por una especie de instinto o reflejo.

Esta criatura era un cuadrúpedo. Tenía una apariencia de mamífero como felino, con una piel azul oscuro que cubría un pelaje blanco, un cuerno a la izquierda de la cabeza y su cola puntiaguda.

Corría a toda velocidad esquivando los árboles en el espeso bosque en que se movía. Era tarde pero el sol aún podía divisarse a lo lejos.

Sus patas se veían borrosas de la velocidad con que viajaba. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero siguía firme en su propósito… iba a encontrar la fuente de ese ruido… De repente se detuvo en seco.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquel sonido, se dio cuenta de lo que se trató: aullidos, aullidos de mightyena. Si uno hacia ese ruido, pronto todo el terreno estaría lleno de ellos… con sus afiladas fauces. Sería una sentencia suicida. Dio media vuelta y cuando iba a emprender la huida escuchó como el ruido se convirtió en palabras.

"No. Espera…" Detuvo su paso.

"Estoy herida. No puedo moverme sola de aquí, por favor ayúdame." Era una voz femenina pero grave, realmente sonaba necesitada de ayuda.

"Sé que estás ahí, puedo escucharte de entre los árboles."

Él quiso irse de inmediato, pero lo cierto es que lo descubrieron… Seguro los mightyena venían en camino. Aunque escapara, ella les diría que él se encontraría cerca. Lo hallarían y lo matarían.

"Por favor, ayúdame. Un pokemon vino y me atacó, logré escabullirme, pero aún está cerca. Por favor, ayúdame." Replicó la voz.

Con cuidado se asomó entre árboles y vio una silueta a espaldas de él, arrimada a un árbol seco y roto.

Ahí estuvieron ambos. Él escondido entre los árboles con la esperanza rota de no ser detectado. Ella más adelante recostada en el tronco de un viejo árbol ya color grisáceo.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó a sus adentros y de un salto se posó frente al viejo madero. La apariencia de ella, pues como la de un lobo, con el pelo del lomo negro y el pelo del resto del cuerpo de un tono gris, casi como el del tronco sobre el que descansaba. Tenía una apariencia amenazante.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que pasó cuando la criatura corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo llevando a la loba a cuestas, mientras ella sostuvo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Ella estaba muy pesada, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía soportar el cargar este peso en su espalda, pero tenía fija su meta, debía llegar a casa a como dé lugar.

Se detenía o alentaba el paso y toda una manada de mightyenas que probablemente le seguían captaría su olor y estaría muerto sin saber que lo mordió.

"Este… tú…" Tartamudeaba el pokemon canino, no sabía qué es lo adecuado decir en esa situación.

No tuvo tiempo para responder así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Soy Absoro. Absoro, el absol. Pronto estarás bien y a salvo, solo espera…" No estaba seguro que esa fuera una respuesta satisfactoria pero es lo mejor que tenía por el momento.

Tras algo de tiempo entraron a una pequeña cueva. Por dentro parecía como un túnel, estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la entrada cerca de la cual se podía ver varias hojas secas dispuestas en un montón, las paredes hechas de una piedra lisa gris oscuro con un suelo rocoso. No era un lugar muy acogedor, aunque era mejor que estar en un claro del bosque con una planta sin vida. Absoro se agachó para dejar a la mightyena en el piso lo más delicadamente posible.

"¡Ah, rayos! ¡¿Qué comen los mightyena que están tan pesados?!" gritó el absol, estiró su cuerpo y arqueó la espalda.

"¡Pues no sabía que eras un Mala suerte! ¡De haberlo sabido, no te hubiera pedido nada de ayuda! Los Mala suerte son débiles y están malditos," le respondió con enojo.

"Deberías agradecerme que te salvara."

"¿Salvarme? Más bien secuestrarme, ¿qué fue todo eso de llevarme corriendo a cuestas casi sin cruzar palabra?", hubo una mezcla de confusión y enojo en la voz de ella.

"Si no hubiera actuado rápido, seguramente una manada de los tuyos me hubiera encontrado cerca de ti y me hubieran despedazado," Trató de responder mientras una vez más se preguntó a sí mismo, "¿en qué rayos me metí?"

"Pues eso hubiera sido mejor que todo esto. Yo me voy de aquí." Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, pero cuando dio el primer paso gimió del dolor y cayó al suelo. Es ahí cuando él notó la herida en la pata derecha delantera de ella. Era como un raspón con un poco de sangre goteaba.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó él.

"No mucho, sólo cuando trato de caminar." Lucía un descontento en su rostro mientras evitaba la mirada del absol.

En un movimiento rápido el cuadrúpedo fue al fondo de la cueva y regresó con varias hojas verdes en el hocico. Las colocó en el suelo y comenzó a lamerlas. "Tienes hojas medicinales. No me sorprende, como un Mala suerte debes ser propenso a los accidentes," comentó la loba.

"Sólo, cállate, ¿sí?" Con un ceño fruncido lamió la herida y con sus dientes puso las hojas sobre las heridas que formó una especie de vendaje en la pata. "Ahora sube," dijo mientras se sentó en el suelo. "¿Me vas a secuestrar de nuevo?" Refunfuñó al mismo tiempo que subió cojeando al lomo del absol.  
Absoro la llevó hasta el montículo de hojas y la dejó allí acostada. "Te quedarás aquí está noche. Mañana me encargaré de que tus heridas sean atendidas. Con algo de suerte tu manada no me encontrará y viviré para ver otro amanecer". Se alejó al lado opuesto de la cueva y se recuestó en el piso. "Buenas noches, Mightyena" Abosoro dijo tras lo cual cerró los ojos.

La noche cubrió el lugar en un santiamén. Ahora toda la cueva se veía de un misma oscuridad profunda. En medio de toda esta entidad negra dos criaturas vulnerables yacían. Y de pronto un par de ojos se acercaron al otro par y se acurrucaron a su lado.


	2. Cap 2: El absol

Ese día despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Miraba a su alrededor, todo se veía igual, pero algo parecía diferente. Empezó a recapitular en su mente: "A ver, la entrada de la cueva se ve bien, una mightyena a mi lado, hojas medicinales al fondo… Hm. No, todo en orden." Volvió a cerrar los ojos con el objetivo de dormir otro rato… … Se levantó de un salto como asustado. "¡Un mightyena!" pensó asustado, hasta que recordó todo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Suspiró agachando la cabeza. Tenía que darle una solución a todo esto si quería volver a estar en paz.

Se encaminó fuera de la cueva. Una mañana común y corriente, con excepción de una mightyena en su casa. Caminaba hacia adelante no muy rápido ni muy lento. Sintió el dolor agudo que le había causado el llevar tanto pesó en su lomo el día de ayer. "Seguro que ahora huelo bastante a mightyena de estar toda la noche junto a ella," pasó por su mente. "Si alguien llega a olfatearme pensarán que somos pareja… pero no, ¡No! ¡No somos pareja! Claro que no tiene nada de malo un absol y un mightyena, he sabido de un par de casos en el que ha pasado y… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Absoro en qué rayos piensas! No, aunque no esté mal, ella es la que está mal. Es una grosera, mira que hablarme de la manera en que lo hizo después que la rescaté", su mente se movía incesante mientras que sus patas permanecían caminando. Sabía exactamente a dónde ir.

Llegó frente a un hongo café inmenso con un agujero en su base como la puerta de entrada a una casa, alrededor de ella sólo tierra húmeda.  
"¡Belly! ¡Belly!", gritó el absol sin respuesta alguna. Esperó un poco de tiempo y volvió a gritar lo mismo. La situación no cambió.

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar, saltó impulsado por sus cuatro patas y dejó caer todo su peso al suelo con el cuerno por delante. Acto seguido una especie de planta pequeña con ojos, boca y una faldita hecha de hojas salió disparada de la tierra.

"¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡¿Por qué molestas tanto?! Los bellosom también necesitamos descansar", dijo esa planta con enojo mientras sacudío un poco de tierra de su falda, "Ya me estoy haciendo vieja para todo esto," hubo resignación en su rostro.

"Belly, necesito que vengas a mi casa a ver a una paciente," Pidió el absol.

"Hijo, ya estoy retirada. Ve con la Chansey, esa que entrené. Seguro ella ya está recibiendo pacientes," respondió Belly sin mirarlo.

"Por favor, ella está herida," Insistió Absoro.

"Mhm, como el teddiursa que trajiste la última vez que solo tenía una indigestión. Escucha hijo, los pokemon se enferman y se lastiman todo el tiempo. Deberían ser más responsables de…" Se quejó pero de repente se detuvo. "Dijiste ella, ¿no es así? Una hembra. Si fuera una pequeña la hubieras traído en tu espalda." Belly se acercó a Absoro y notó unos cuantos pelos grises entre su pelaje blanco. Se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y volteó a ver la cara del absol que tomó una tonalidad rojiza. "¡Enseguida voy Absoro! Sólo déjame tomar las cosas que necesito del hongo y te acompaño".

"No… No es lo que piensas." Explicaba con una obvia vergüenza en su cara.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, mejor vamos a ver cómo está **Ella,** " dijo Belly sonriente y tomó un pequeño bolso hecho con ramas y hojas secas de dentro del hongo.

"Mhm, según lo veo yo, esto puede tomar tiempo para sanar, más de un par de días, eso seguro," decía la planta mientras examinaba la herida de la loba. De su bolso sacó un tazón hecho de corteza con un ungüento, el cual aplicó sobre la herida.

"¡Auch!" gritó la mightyena.

"Perdón, querida. Esto te ayudará a sanar. Ahora, ¿qué me contabas acerca de su encuentro?" Belly conversó.

"Sí, Belly. Como decía, me trajo hasta acá… me secuestró," Comentó con una sonrisa.

"Ja. Ese Absoro. Ayuda a tantos pokes, que a veces no se fija en lo que hace. De hecho, le enseñé un par de cosas sobre plantas medicinales para tratar a algunos," Cuando escuchó esto, la mightyena guardó silencio con una actitud indiferente. "Veras niña, Absoro es un torpe, pero tiene muy buen corazón ¡Es un buen partido!" Insistío Belly.

"Tch. Tal vez si no fuera tan grosero…" Renegó la loba subiendo su cabeza hacia arriba de forma altanera.

"Oigan, podemos cambiar de tema, esto me está poniendo muy incómodo," Interrumpió Absoro que tenía la cara roja, aunque no supo si de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Belly o la actitud ingrata de… ¿la mightyena? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"Cierto, tú, mightyena ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el absol.

"¡Válgame, muchacho! Vaya que eres despistado…" decía la planta suspirando con la cabeza baja.

"Hm. Hasta que se te ocurrió preguntarme," dijo la mightyena con un tono desinteresado casi sarcástico.

"¡Ya estoy harto de ti! ¡Lo único que he hecho es ayudarte y ni siquiera recibo las gracias! ¡Tú y tu actitud egoísta!", gritó reclamándole a la mightyena.

"Este… Yo mejor me marcho, no quiero entrometerme en pleitos de pareja. Adiós Absoro. Chica, ha sido un placer conocerte." Alcanzó a decir Belly mientras salió de la cueva rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Había mucha tensión en el aire. Con los nervios de punta, Absoro se colocó frente a ella. Sus músculos se tensaron y su pelo se erizó. Parecía que esta sería una de esas pocas veces en que tendría que pelear.

Lentamente la mightyena se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo. El absol mostró los dientes y gruñó. Ella inclinó su cabeza y la acercó a la cara de absol apuntando el hocico a su oído. "Gracias, Absoro". Pronunció la mightyena.  
Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella retomó su postura parada frente a él. El absol podía apreciar sus ojos… en ellos había un fuego. Era algo que nunca había visto antes, una llama que ardía intensamente, tanto que casi podía sentir como su calor llegaba a él. La mightyena se recostó de nuevo en su cama de hojas. Mientras él se quedó un poco más de tiempo ahí en su lugar sin moverse.

Esa noche sólo uno de los dos dormía. El otro se sentía atormentado por visiones de llamas que trataban de envolverlo. Fuego del que no podía escapar… y del que tal vez no quería.  
Aún ambos no sabían que alguien más que no dormía se encontraba afuera de la cueva… viendo… esperando.


	3. Cap 3: Es Mightyena

Era la segunda vez ya. Despertaba y no estaba ahí. "¿Me tiene miedo? ¿Me detesta? ¡Argh! Quién entiende a ese absol," pensaba la loba. "Me ayuda y al momento siguiente me reta. Se preocupa por que esté bien, pero se va tan pronto yo no pueda verle ¿Huye de mí?". Se puso de pie en sus cuatro patas, dio unos pasos cojeando de una pata que tenía un vendaje de hojas.

Vio el vendaje en su pata más de cerca. Era de hojas frescas. "Lo cambió esta mañana, mientras dormía. No me agrada nada de esto, un Mala suerte es mala suerte. No ha pasado nada malo, pero seguro pasará…", veía con enojo al suelo. "Lo peor que podría pasarme… es que él me encontrara. Siempre lo hace".

Volteó a su alrededor dentro de la cueva. Atrás de ella, un par de aves muertas, parecidas a gorriones café pero mucho más grandes. Los desgarró con sus fauces y los comió con cierta resignación. No sabía que pensar de ese absol. Habiendo tantos pokemon y tantos mightyena, quién le ayudó fue un Mala suerte. "¡Eso sí es mala suerte!" transcurrió este pensamiento mientras sonrió ante tal ironía.

Cuando terminó de devorar aquellas aves avanzó a paso lento hacia afuera de la cueva. No le agradaba como se sentía la piedra lisa bajo sus patas. Era una superficie demasiado dura y dolía a cada paso, especialmente al cojear con pequeños saltos.

"¡Absoro! ¡Mala suerte flojo!" gritó ella a todo pulmón hacia la gran espesura de árboles que se podía apreciar desde afuera.

No pasó nada. Espero un poco más de tiempo y nada. De pronto no muy lejos se escuchó movimiento entre los árboles.  
Ella se puso alerta, colocó las cuatro patas en el suelo y se agachó un poco como preparándose para atacar si era necesario.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con flojo?!" De entre el bosque salió Absoro y se situó frente a ella.

Cuando lo vio relajó bastante sus músculos tensionados y se sentó al suelo suspirando.

"Parece que estás mejor", dijo el absol con la mirada sobre la pata vendada de ella.

"Sí. Bueno, un poco. Aún duele al caminar," respondió la mightyena al comentario. De inmediato se paró de nuevo en sus cuatro patas. "Y no creas que me engañas Mala suerte, tu no cazaste esos pidgey, no tenían marcas de mordidas. Seguro los robaste de un nido," cuando le reprochaba, ella notaba que tenía la cabeza baja además que no la miraba mientras hablaba. "¿Ahora no quiere ni verme? Tal vez he sido muy mala con él…", pasaba por su cabeza, mientras persistía un silencio incómodo.

"Tch. No importa. Te perdono. Pero da vergüenza que un pokemon de cazar como los absol no haga lo necesario para sobrevivir," dijo ella con la cabeza en alto y lo miró hacia abajo.

Él sonrió. "¿Qué yo soy un mal cazador? Al menos yo no estoy herido."

"¡Argh! ¡Verás, yo soy mejor cazadora que tú, aún estando herida!" le gritó la loba con ira.

De entre los árboles alcanzaba a divisar una gran oruga verde con amplios ojos que subía entre unas ramas. Ella le ladró fuertemente y la oruga volteó a verla.

La mightyena le lanzo una mirada intimidante al bicho. Aún así se ve como apuntó su cuerpo en dirección hacia ella como con la intención de saltarle encima y atacarle pero antes de que la oruga pudiera reaccionar, la mightyena saltó impulsada por tres de sus patas hacia el árbol y embistió al insecto con mucha fuerza.

Ambos, la oruga y la loba, cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. "¿Caí con las patas correctas?", pensaba volteando a ver cómo la pata que tiene el vendaje no tocaba el suelo, "Sí, si lo hice. Tengo buenos reflejos," dijo para sí misma.

Recogió a la oruga inerte en el hocico y cojeó acercándose al absol dejando al bicho justo enfrente de él. Le molestaba tener que cojear, pero le dolía la pata. Debía dolerle la pata.  
"¡Vaya, eso fue increíble!" el absol se veía sorprendido y alegre, pero en un instante volvía a girar su mirada hacia otro lado. Esto no le agradó nada, pero antes que pronunciara palabra, una tercera voz sonó de detrás de Absoro.

"Sin duda es increíble, absol," dijo esa tercera voz.

Absoro se giró totalmente dejando a la mightyena a su espalda.

Nunca había visto una criatura como esta antes.  
Toda una bestia. La apariencia de un gran felino amarillo con rayas negras. Su lomo con un esponjoso pelaje morado y una cola en zigzag cómo relámpago. El absol no creía que este fuera un pokemon de esa región.

"¿Tú qué quieres aquí?" Preguntó el absol a la bestia.

"Tranquilo. No vengo a hacerte daño. Sólo vengo aquí por ella," dijo el gran felino.

Absoro volteó a su espalda. Árboles, hierba, uno que otro caterpie sobre los troncos de los árboles. Ella ya no estaba.

"Lo siento, no sé de que hablas," dijo el absol a la bestia cara a cara.

El felino cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No soy un idiota, Mala suerte. Los acabe de ver juntos".

Ella veía todo lo que sucedía desde su escondite. Ella estaba oculta, cómo siempre.

"Sí, vi una mightyena cazar un caterpie, pero no la conozco. Después de todo los mightyena son maleducados y desagradables," decía Absoro mientras ella fruncía el ceño y reprimía el impulso de salir y atacar a ese absol.

"Cómo tú quieras, absol. La buscaré por aquí, no puede estar muy lejos, sólo no te metas en mi camino," Comenzó a caminar hacia detrás del absol.

"Gracias, Absoro. Ya me diste una ventaja, él tardará algo tiempo para encontrarme y podré escapar. Bueno, un gusto conocerte y…" transitó por su mente hasta que vio algo que acabó totalmente con cualquier plan que hubiera tenido en mente. El absol se interpuso en el camino de la bestia. Estiró sus patas y se sembró frente a él con una actitud retadora.

"Lo lamento mucho, bestia. Pero no puedo permitírtelo." Absoro se agachó un poco y subió la mirada a la vez que lo amenazó con su cuerno.

"Eres valiente, admiro eso. Sin embargo esto no es asunto tuyo. Apártate de mi camino." Dijo la bestia, sus cabellos se erizaron y ligeros sonidos parecidos a cables de alta tensión surgieron de ellos.

"¡Rayos, Absoro! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Huye, escóndete!" Ella pensaba ante tal escena.

"De ninguna manera. No suelo pelear mucho, pero no me dejas opción." El cuerno del absol comenzó a brillar y se dispuso a atacar. La bestia rápidamente se hizo a un lado sin el mayor esfuerzo, mientras que Absoro siguió avanzando con su primer impulso hasta que chocó su cuerno contra un árbol, el cual hizo un fuerte crujido y cayó hacia un lado. Este árbol chocó con otro árbol enseguida de este, que derribó a otro en un efecto domino hasta que llegó a un árbol cerca del felino que se derribó justo sobre él. Por suerte tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo, aunque con muy poco margen de distancia.

La caída de ese árbol retumbó fuertemente cómo si hubiese querido que todo el bosque escuchara el estruendo. Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de aquella bestia frente a lo que pudo ser. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese trance y miró directamente al absol, esta vez de su pelaje brotaron chispas en lugar de sólo simples sonidos. De un momento a otro un arco eléctrico salió despedido de su pelo en dirección al absol. Cuando sin previo aviso tres cabezas ovaladas se interpusieron en el camino del ataque eléctrico lo que mandó toda la electricidad a desvanecerse en la tierra.

"Creo que ya no podré llamarlo: Mala suerte, nunca más…" Esta idea pasaba por la mente de ella.

El gran felino no dio crédito a lo que pasó y antes de que se diera cuenta recibió un golpe directo de un cuerno que lo arrastró por lo menos dos metros en el suelo por el impacto.

La bestia dio un enorme rugido, al final del cual notó que otras criaturas ovaladas café asomaron su cabeza desde el suelo, todos ellos con apariencia furiosa. "Un dugtrio y varios diglett, estoy rodeado," pensó.

"No importa. Probablemente ya se fue. Gracias por nada, Mala suerte," dijo con un tono de decepción mientras corrió internándose en el bosque.

"¡Hey, tú!" dijo el ser de tres cabezas en tierra con gran enojo, "¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Estábamos tranquilos en la tierra cuando sentimos mucho movimiento en la tierra y salimos a ver qué era todo este alboroto!".

"Sólo una bestia que estuvo causando problemas, pero ya se fue," respondió el absol.  
Las criaturas de cabeza ovalada, igual de enojadas volvieron bajo tierra.

"¡Tú, idiota!", Absoro reconocería esa voz grave dónde fuera.

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Él te pudo haber matado!" Ella le reclamaba saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

"Él fue quien te lastimó, ¿cierto? No podía permitir que siguiera haciéndote daño"

"No lo entiendes, él no es un pokemon común. ¿Y qué fue todo eso que sucedió?"

"Normalmente los absol tenemos la fama de atraer mala fortuna, pero eso probablemente ya lo sabes. Bueno, un pequeño grupo de nosotros, sólo mi familia hasta donde sé, tenemos muy buena suerte en cualquier cosa que hagamos. No me gusta mucho pelear, pero nunca he perdido una batalla, y no recuerdo la última vez que tuve que cazar para comer puesto que siempre encuentro alimento de manera fácil"

Ella suspiró, "Absoro… ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?" Cojeando un poco se posa enfrente del absol y para sorpresa de él, lame la mejilla de Absoro. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. A ella le latió el corazón a mil por hora y… Absoro volteó hacia otro lado y se marchó de ahí.

Ella regresó a la cueva. No dejaba de sentir que había algo en ella. Algo que le pesaba y dolía.

Al llegar la noche, el absol regresó a su cueva. Ella estaba ahí, recostada en la cama de hojas. Lo vio y se levantó para recibirlo.

"¡Oye, Mala suerte! Estaba pensando que…" ella dijo en sentido burlón, hasta que notó que esquivó su mirada nuevamente.

"¡Ya! ¡Estoy harta!"

Absoro estaba desconcertado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

"¡He visto cómo no me miras!"

"¿A ti qué te interesa?"

"¡¿Qué está mal conmigo?! ¡¿O es qué acaso tú eres demasiado digno cómo para mirarme Señor Buena Suerte?!" Ella le gritó.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo esa bestia? ¿Qué te irás?"

"¡Arg! No lo sé. Sólo estoy aquí por mi pata ¡Apenas esté bien me largó!"

"Hm. ¡Bien!" El absol respondió gritando.

"¡Mejor qué bien!" Ella correspondió gritando.

Retomó su posición entre las hojas mientras que él se recostó al otro extremo de la cueva cerca de sus paredes.

"Si te pidiera que no te fueras, ¿te quedarías?"

Ella podía sentir que él trataba de decirle algo, pero no estaba segura. Sólo sabía que tenía este sentimiento como que algo se derrumbaba dentro de ella desde esa mañana.

"Depende… ¿lo pedirías?"

No le dijo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos e ignoró totalmente la última pregunta.

Avanzada la noche pero antes del amanecer, un murmullo interrumpió la quietud de la penumbra.

"Oye. Oye, ¿estás despierta?"

Por supuesto que ella estaba despierta, el sentimiento no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, pero se hacía la dormida ya que no quería tener que escuchar nada más de ese absol.

Él se acercó hacia la mightyena.

"No te miró a los ojos porque tengo miedo que si lo hago… no pueda dejarte ir ya nunca."

Ella se sorprendió mucho ante este comentario. No podía moverse de ahí o vería que no estaba dormida y probablemente callaría. Si había algo que tuviera que decirle, quería escucharlo.

"Por favor, quédate. Quédate para siempre." Él ya no sólo estaba cerca. Se recostó junto a la loba.

En ella ese sentimiento de pesar fue reemplazado por otro. Algo que parecía como alegría, pero confusa con una clase de vergüenza ante ello. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que le iba a explotar. "¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!" pensaba. Quería reír, pero lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "Esto. Esto es diferente… no es cómo con ningún mightyena, ni con ningún otro pokemon antes… No, no puede ser," se decía a sí misma. "No puedo. Tengo que irme. Yo no…" Tuvo tanta confusión en su mente que por esa noche, aunque fuese sólo por esa noche se dejó llevar por la emoción y dejó de lado todo lo demás. Se acurrucó entre el pelaje del absol.

El absol despertó y aunque notó que algo era diferente, esta vez le agradó. "La entrada de la cueva, hojas medicinales en el fondo y ella. Ella a mi lado" Fue lo que ocupó su pensar. "Ella rodeándome entre sus brazos, su pelaje negro, sus ojos azules y su melena roja," dijo para sus adentros hasta que reflexionó sobre ello… "¡¿Brazos y melena?!"

Eso definitivamente no era una mightyena.


	4. Cap 4: El raikou, parte 1

Estaba cansado de buscar. "Podría jurar que ya examiné todo este bosque de pies a cabeza, aunque con ella, nunca es fácil," pasó por la mente del gran felino eléctrico mientras descansó en un pequeño claro en medio de un inmenso terreno repleto de árboles y un estanque.

"¿Raikou? ¿Eres tú?" Una voz sonaba no muy lejos de dónde estaba.

"Calmate Absoro, estás exagerando"

"¿¡Qué estoy exagerando!? ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?" gritaba con furia el absol viendo a "eso". Su apariencia, cómo la de un zorro negro pero en dos patas, unos ojos azules afilados y una gran melena roja que provenía de su cabeza. El vendaje de hojas permanecía alrededor de su brazo derecho.

Ella puso una de sus manos en su cara en señal de desesperación.

"Cómo te explico. Esto que ves es una zoroark," dijo señalándose a ella misma. De repente la apariencia de ella se tornó borrosa y cuando se aclaró en su lugar estuvo la mightyena.

El absol se ve tan sorprendido cómo confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Puedo cambiarlo," La apariencia de la loba se volvió borrosa y en su lugar apareció un absol hembra con pelo rosa en lugar de blanco y unos grandes ojos azules. "Los absol se entienden entre ellos mismos, ¿no?" dijo la absol en un tono tierno cómo una burla.  
"¡No! ¡Ya sé!", La imagen de la absol de distorsionó y justo se manifestó una mightyena pero con un collarín y penacho de pelo rosa y ojos azules como la anterior absol. "¿Qué tal un poco de ambos? ¡Caballeros no se amontonen!" Habló en voz alta casi gritando.

La extraña mightyena se desvaneció y reapareció la zoroark que se rió a carcajadas con una risa bastante irritante.

"¿¡Qué!? No entiendo nada. ¡Argh! ¡Esa debe ser la risa más molesta del mundo!", pensaba Absoro confundido y enojado.

"¡Ya cállate! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Apuesto qué ni siquiera estás herida!"

La zoroark dejó de reírse y se quitó el vendaje de hojas de su brazo lo que mostró la ausencia de herida bajo este. Cuando el absol vio esto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

"No, Absoro. Espera, te lo puedo explicar todo," dijo ella con una actitud seria.

En el estanque del claro se posó sobre el agua un gran perro azul con una larga cabellera púrpura.

"Suicuno," dijo en voz baja el gran felino amarillo.

"¡Raikou, viejo amigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?" contestó el perro azul. Saltó del estanque y puso sus patas en tierra. Vio cómo Raikou no se inmutó, sólo permaneció ahí.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Entei?"

"Yo bien. Entei bien también, desde la última vez que lo vi"

"¿Sigue con su "cachorra"?"

"Sí. Se le ve muy feliz" dice el perro azul sonriendo. "Tal parece que todos tenemos a alguien importante en nuestras vidas. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está esa bola de pelos negra?"

"Ya creció, pero…"

"¿Lo volvió a hacer, verdad?" Observó cómo Raikou asintió con la cabeza. "Raikou. Ya deberías dejar eso…"

"No. Sabes perfectamente que es mi responsabilidad," Mencionó con la mirada perdida.

En la mente de Raikou sombras del pasado llenaban sus pensamientos.

* * *

"Hm. Eso es raro," pensó Raikou al ver a un gran huevo solo en medio de un viejo cementerio. "Seguramente su madre lo dejó ahí y después regresará por él," se consoló en ese pensamiento y siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente regresó al cementerio por mera curiosidad. "Aún sigue ahí… Bueno. Seguro que su madre se perdió en el camino de regreso, pero no tardará en encontrar el huevo. Hay un lazo muy especial entre una madre y su huevo" Se le pasó por su cabeza y con un poco de intranquilidad partió.

Un tercer día volvió a aquel cementerio y se topó con una escena que lo petrificó. Una gran serpiente de cascabel morada estuvo a mitad de camino de tragar el huevo. Duró menos la sorpresa de Raikou que lo que tardó en lanzarse contra la serpiente. La mordió y de su colmillo salieron chispas. La fuerte corriente eléctrica estremeció a la serpiente con lo que regurgitó el huevo.

"¡Maldito ekans! ¡Largo de aquí!" dijo el pokemon felino.

"¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! Que yo sólo quería desayunar" Trató de excusarse el reptil y se arrastró rápidamente fuera del cementerio.

"Tú madre tarda más de lo esperado. Tal vez debería venir unas cuantas veces al día, sólo para verificar que estés bien," dijo Raikou al huevo. "Cuídate," Y se marchó.

Era la mañana del día siguiente. Algo provocó que Raikou despertara. Gotas. Gotas de agua. Abrió los ojos algo molesto hasta que se percató del significado de esto y con la velocidad de un rayo se encontró en el portal del cementerio. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el huevo en su hocico y se resguardó bajo el árbol que estuviera más cerca.

El huevo estaba mojado y frío.  
Soltó al huevo y lo restregó contra su pelaje para secarlo, pero aún siguió frío. Se recostó rodeando al huevo con cuidado de no romperlo. El huevo permaneció helado. "No puede ser, el huevo está muerto… tal vez debí dejar que el ekans se lo comiera," Pensó ante tal evento pero recapacitó "No. Tomé la decisión correcta. Si la madre viene y no encuentra su huevo estará toda su vida preguntándose qué pasó con su cría". Todo el día llovió y todo el día el Raikou estuvo rodeando al huevo.

Era un nuevo día y la lluvia había cesado. Era una tarde soleada y el Raikou sintió más calor que lo normal. El calor provenía del huevo. "Ahora sí no hay forma de que te deje solo," dijo el Raikou al huevo con su rostro firme pero su corazón alegre. "En especial porque se acerca la época en que la hojas caen, ya se pueden sentir la ventiscas frías…"

* * *

"¡Ventiscas!" Pensó el Raikou y se percató de la corriente de viento que movió el agua del estanque enseguida del cual se encontraba.

"Suicuno, ¿aún te siguen los vientos del norte?"

"Tú lo sabes," respondió y el viento que recorrió el claro embraveció.

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo" Raikou rugió hacia el cielo y justo encima de su cabeza comenzó a formarse una pequeña nube negra de la que saltaron algunas chispas.

"Sabes, todo esto. Esto es demasiado para digerirlo de una vez," le dijo el absol.

"Sí, bueno… Si tienes alguna duda, yo…"

El absol daba un gran suspiro "Yo necesito un poco de aire…" Se veía desesperado y cansado mientras ella lo miraba algo avergonzada. "Tú has lo quieras, después de todo ya puedes caminar. Regresa esta noche y así podremos terminar de hablar" Así el absol salió de la cueva.

Eran muchos los lugares que el absol recorrió en soledad. Mayormente varios parajes del bosque. Caminó siempre muy atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera escuchar. Devoró algo de carne de tauros que encontró aún fresca.

Cuando se acercó el ocaso, el absol estuvo bajo algunos árboles llenos de unas grandes ardillas azules con blanco posadas en sus ramas. Un par de ellas más pequeñas que las demás bajaron de inmediato apenas vieron al absol.

"¡Absoro! ¡Absoro!" Saltó una pequeña ardilla azul del árbol y abrazó al absol.

"¡Hola, Parchis!" respondió él mientras que la otra ardilla que bajó gritó a todo pulmón: "¡Todos! ¡Absoro está aquí!".

Otras tres ardillas del mismo tamaño bajaron del árbol.

"¡Absoro! ¡Hola Absoro!" "¡Absoro, mira ya soy más alto que Parchis!" "¡Absoro! ¿Qué nos vas a contar hoy?" Esto se escuchó de entre el montón de ardillas que hablaban todas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hola a todos!" dijo Absoro con una sonrisa en el rostro. "A ver, ¿qué les voy a contar hoy? ¡Oh, claro! Tuve un batalla ayer"

"¡¿Una batalla?!" "¡Qué emocionante!" "¿Contra quién peleaste?"

"Era un pokemon que no había visto nunca antes. Uno tipo eléctrico cómo ustedes. Era como un meowth, pero gigantesco"

"¿Y le ganaste, Absoro?", dijo una de las ardillas.

"¡Claro que sí! Huyó el muy cobarde, nadie puede ganarme si decido pelear"

"¡Nosotros sí te podemos ganar!" dijeron al unísono las ardillas y pequeños rayos eléctricos salieron del cuerpo de cada uno de ellos dirigiéndose al absol.

Absoro dio un salto hacia atrás y como si hubieran estado sincronizados, un pokemon verde con amarillo parecido a un mandril se metió en el camino de los ataques eléctricos y los absorbió todos a su paso mientras continuó su camino.

"¿Un manectric atrapó todos los ataques?", mencionó una de las ardillas, tras esto todos rieron. El absol comenzó a correr y las ardillas lo siguieron riendo.

En una de las ramas del árbol, un par de esas ardillas eléctricas conversaron entre sí.

"Ese Absoro, tan juguetón cómo siempre," dijo una.

"Sí, Pacha. Y muy considerado además," contestó la otra.

"Sí. Desde que Parchis se curó de ese accidente al caer del árbol, él viene cada semana sin falta"

"¿Supiste lo que dijo Belly? Que él está viviendo con una mightyena," Comentó a Pacha.

"No la culpo, si yo no fuera una pachirisu con pareja…"

"¡Pacha!" dijo la otra ardilla, entonces divisó otro árbol de por ahí lleno de unos gusanos amarillos con grandes aguijones en la cabeza, "¡Cielos! Aquel árbol se está llenando de weedle, ojala que los beedrill no hagan su nido allí"

En efecto ese árbol estaba repleto de weedle. Uno de ellos parecía ver todo lo que pasaba con atención.

"¡Absoro! ¿Es cierto que hay una mightyena en tu casa?" "¿Es bonita?" "¿Es tu pareja?", preguntaron los pachirisu con los que jugaba.

"Sí, no y no" respondió el absol.

"¿Entonces, por qué está en tu casa?" "¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu pareja?"

"La estoy ayudando, pero es una mentirosa de primera. Y a mí no me gustan los mentirosos", dijo el absol a los pequeños pachirisu.

"¡Mala suerte! Deberías enseñarle a estas crías que es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien que no está presente" Todos voltearon hacia atrás. Era ella, la mightyena con su voz grave y altanera de siempre.


	5. Cap 5: El raikou, parte 2

"¿Quién es?" "¡Es ella!" "¡¿Es la mightyena?!" Murmuraban los pachirisu.

"¡También es de mala educación murmurar!" dijo la mightyena. "Absoro, ¿no me vas a presentar a estos pequeños groseros?" mencionó sonriendo.

"¡Qué! ¿¡Tú qué haces…!?" Absoro iba a reprenderla, cuando volteó a ver a los pachirisu y la sonrisa juguetona de ella. Se detuvo.

"Somos groseros, pero al menos no mentirosos" dijo una de las ardillas en voz baja.

"¡Escuché eso!" La mightyena enojada se posó amenazadoramente frente a los pachirisu y ellos en respuesta dieron un paso al frente mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Oh, pero sí son tan adorables que podría comérmelos! De hecho…" Ella lamió la cola esponjosa de uno de los pachirisu. "Sí tienen buen sabor". Hizo cómo que dio pequeños mordiscos a la ardilla "Ñom ñom ñom"

El pachirisu se rio porque le causó cosquillas. Todos pachirisu se reunieron y corrieron sonriendo. Uno de ellos alcanzó a decir: "¡No nos alcanzas Mightyena mentirosa!" mientras hizo una mueca.

Las seis ardillas azules saltaron a toda prisa sobre las ramas de los árboles y se detuvieron todas sobre un gran y viejo árbol seco.

"¿Ya no nos sigue?" dijo un pachirisu muy agitado.

"Creo que no. No la veo por ningún lado," mencionó otro.

"Sí. Creo que estamos seguros" Se escuchó la mightyena justo enfrente ellos.

"¡Ah!" "¿De dónde vino?" "¿Cuándo subió al árbol?" Asustados, los cinco pachirisu se hacían estás preguntas.

"Si nos quiere comer, entonces vamos a atacarla," Sugirió uno de ellos que le empezó a hacer cosquillas a la loba.

"Jajaja, ¡oigan, cosquillas no!" decía entre risas la mightyena saltando rápidamente del árbol seguida de cerca por los pachirisu que le perseguían. Ellos no notaban el cambio, pero ahora los ojos de ella eran azules y no rojos.

* * *

Él siguió rodeando el huevo.

"¿Y sí lo muevo a algún lugar más seguro?" Se cuestionó a sí mismo, pero al ver el huevo con detenimiento notó varias raspaduras. "Seguro se raspó con mis dientes cuando lo moví". Resignado continuó en su posición cubriendo al huevo.

Pasaron un par de días con sus noches. El Rakou permanecía ahí. Pensaba en lo preocupada que probablemente estaría la madre. Y el huevo, "¿Él extrañaría a su madre? ¿Sabrá acaso que su madre se fue y ahora soy yo quién lo cuida?"

Siete días habían pasado. Las tripas del felino hacían ecos sonoros. Su hocico parecía un desierto. "Qué suerte que mantenerte caliente gasta poca energía. No te preocupes, tu madre te encontrará. De eso me encargo yo," le dijo al huevo y lo lamió. Eso fue lo último que dijo en muchos días, no habló para ahorrar la energía que pudiera.

Se acumularon tantos días que casi se juntó un mes. "Ella no va a volver," Cayó en cuenta. El cuerpo del Raikou estaba raquítico. Del felino sólo podía notarse la piel y los huesos. Visto de lejos parecía un cadáver de hace varios días. Algunos pokemon parecidos a buitres pero con un penacho con un hueso en medio hacían círculos alrededor de él.  
Aunque era un día soleado, él no podía sentir el calor en su piel, muy apenas sentía su propio calor corporal y el del huevo. "No… Por favor, no. No, ahora." Pasaba por su mente mientras sentía como el poco calor corporal que su cuerpo producía se estaba difuminando. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente repitiendo en su mente: "No, por favor. Ahora no… el… me necesita".

Tras algo de tiempo entre abrió los ojos, para descubrir a uno de esos pokemon buitre que lo miraba de cerca. Raikou no tuvo fuerzas para hablar. Trató de mover la cabeza en sentido negatorio y con el rabillo del ojo miró al huevo. No supo si esa ave le entendió, porque siguió viéndolo y esperó.

"¡Mandibuzz, por favor, no lo hagas! ¡El huevo me necesita! ¡Me necesita, es mi responsabilidad! Pero si me comes… No te lo comas a él, por favor te lo pido" Repitió en su mente insistentemente cómo esperando que ocurriese un milagro de telepatía y por casualidad lo escuchara. Sus ojos se cerraron cómo sí una fuerza sobrenatural pujara de ellos. Y si hubiera tenido aún algo de líquido en su sistema, de ellos hubieran salido lágrimas.

Ante todo esto, nadie se percató que el cielo se llenó de nubes negras de las cuales un rayo cayó encima del felino amarillo erizando su pelaje y sin darse cuenta, el raikou estuvo de pie con el pokemon buitre entre sus colmillos. Atrás de él, se escuchó un crack proveniente del huevo. "¿Estás listo para esta responsabilidad?", el raikou se preguntó así mismo mientras veía como la tierra le dio la bienvenida a una nueva criatura.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Absoro?" preguntó uno de los pachirisu.

"Se fue por que está muy ocupado ayudando pokemon," Trató de excusarlo la mightyena. "Pero, seguro que viene a jugar con ustedes otro día. Bueno, yo también me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Qué cosas?" Cuestionó otra de las ardillas.

"Hablar con cierto absol terco," dijo la loba con una sonrisa. "¡Adiós, pequeños revoltosos!"

"¡Adiós mentirosa!" Entre risas se despidieron de ella.

Cuando ella llegó a la cueva del absol, él ya la esperaba.

Era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba las afueras de la cueva. La mightyena ahora era zoroark y el absol estaba lleno de confusión, duda e ira.

"La verdad. Eso es lo que quiero. No más excusas ni mentiras," dijo Absoro con una cara de seriedad que no reflejó la tormenta en su interior.

Ella suspiró. "Esto fue lo que pasó…"

* * *

"Probecilla, ¿te duele mucho tu pata?" preguntó una especie de perro naranja con rayas negras.

Estos eran dos caninos en una verde pradera con pocos árboles. Uno de ellos estaba tirado lamiéndose la pata que tiene rastros de sangre.

"¡Sí, me duele mucho! Una manada de tauros pasó corriendo. Traté de esquivarlos, pero me aplastaron la pata," respondió a la pregunta.

"No te preocupes. Te llevaré a dónde está mi manada, ahí podrán curarte"

"Eso no será necesario, joven growlithe," mencionó repentinamente una voz de detrás de ellos. Al voltear a ver la fuente de esa voz se percatan que es el raikou.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Él es amigo tuyo?" le cuestionó a ella.

"No, claro que no. Nunca lo he visto en mi vida…" dijo la growlithe volteando a otro lado.

"Escucha growlithe, ya puedes retirarte. Este no es tu asunto, es algo entre ella y yo. No quiero lastimarte, así que mejor márchate" dijo Raikou.

"¡Claro que es asunto mío! Si ella dice que no te conoce, yo estoy aquí para defenderla. Un meowth enorme no me va intimidar," dijo el growlithe en un tono muy confiado.

El raikou sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No sé porque lo intento, siempre dicen lo mismo," pensó y con una mirada fiera dio un enorme rugido dirigido al canino. Este de inmediato salió corriendo del campo.

"¡Qué valiente!" dijo la growlithe restante en un tono sarcástico mientras su imagen cambió al de una pequeña zorra negra con un copete rojo en la cabeza.

"Tal vez quieras elegir a alguien menos cobarde para tu siguiente estafa," dijo el raikou. "Se acabó. Vámonos de aquí"

"No, ya te lo dije, ¡estoy cansada de siempre viajar de un lugar a otro!" le respondió ella enojada. "¡Quiero quedarme en un solo lugar! ¡Quiero tener mi vida!"

"Aún no estás lista para eso. Eres muy inmadura"

"¡¿Quién eres tú para decir si estoy lista o no?! ¡¿Acaso cuando sea una zoroark vas a seguir metiéndote en mi vida?!"

"Si sigues igual de inmadura sí. Te encontraré dónde estés. Eres mi responsabilidad"

"¡¿Responsabilidad?! ¡Tú no eres mi madre, ni mi padre, ni nada! ¡No finjas que lo eres! " A ambos les dolió lo que ella dijo, pero su orgullo no le permitía retirar sus palabras.

El raikou suspiró. "Eso sólo demuestra lo inmadura que aún eres. No importa lo que hagas. Hace mucho acepté esta responsabilidad. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?"

Raikou y la pequeña zorra negra empezaron a caminar lado a lado por la pradera.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Sabes qué me escaparé lo más pronto que pueda?"

"Sí, no importa. Yo sólo esperaré que llegue el día en que no tenga que perseguirte más"

* * *

"Así que es eso, sólo huyes de tu padre," Comentó el absol.

"¡Ya te dije que él no es mi…!" decía la zoroark hasta que la interrumpió Absoro.

"Sí, lo que digas. Él únicamente estuvo a punto de morir para que pudieras nacer"

"Cómo sea. Él me crió, pero es mi vida. Tal vez antes debía ser responsable de mí, sin embargo ya puedo cuidarme sola, él no tiene porque entrometerse en lo que hago. Yo sólo quiero elegir el rumbo de mi vida"

"Claro, ¿mintiendo, engañando y manipulando a los demás?"

"Si es necesario para robar el camino de mi destino… sí"

La luna que antes alumbró el panorama desapareció entre oscuras nubes y pronto la lluvia hizo su aparición entre relámpagos y truenos.

Ambos a la intemperie estaban empapados por las gotas de agua y sumergidos en la tensión que existía entre ellos dos.

Absoro dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la zoroark. "Probablemente lloverá toda la noche. Ve, cúbrete en la cueva. Quédate está noche… Mañana veré que haré"

"¿Otra vez no me miras? Bien. Estoy harta de ti y tu actitud" Reclamaba la zoroark. "Siempre callando lo que quieres decir. Si estás enojado conmigo, grítame, ódiame. Dime a la cara lo decepcionado que estás de mí"

Ahora quien gritaba era una mightyena "¡Dímelo, pero no te cierres! ¡La confianza va en ambas direcciones, Mala suerte!" "No sé nada de ti, ¿porqué no tienes pareja?" Toma la forma de Absoro. "¿Tienes miedo a que te conozcan realmente?" Volvió a tomar forma de mightyena y en suelo junto a ella varios pequeños absol y poochyena, "¿Miedo al compromiso? ¡Lo que sea, sólo dilo!"

Sin voltear a verla respondió: "No me decepciona que no seas una mightyena o que me hayas engañado con lo de tu pata… me decepciona que me hayas mentido" Y avanzó hacia los árboles.

La zoroark volvió a hacer su aparición. "Absoro. Me pediste que me quedara para siempre," Pero para cuando dijo esto, ya no hubo rastro del absol y ella se quedó ahí en medio de la lluvia reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Absoro corrío entre el bosque con urgencia hasta que se detuvo cerca de un lago en un claro.

En un parpadeo un rayo cayó y antes que se escuchara el estruendo, dese la luz salió Raikou envuelto en una orbe formada totalmente de arcos eléctricos y chispas. En una acción rápida embistió de lleno al absol arrastrándolo varios metros hacia atrás por el impacto dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"Cómo lo imaginé. No eres inmune si no ves llegar al ataque. En otras palabras si no percibes una amenaza, tu buena suerte no te protege" Afirmó el raikou.

El absol se levantó del suelo algo adolorido y con el pelaje esponjado. "¡Auch! ¡Guau, hace mucho que no sentía tanto dolor!" Absoro pareció contento y sorprendido, pero tras esta reacción inicial su semblante se tornó serio. "No vine a pelear, ¿Raikou, verdad? Aquí es la fuente de agua más cercana, así que supuse que no podrías estar tan lejos" El gran felino enmudeció.

"Vengo a hacer un trato contigo. Yo acorralo a la zoroark y tú te la llevas"

"No creo que funcione. Ella es muy astuta"

"Lo lograrás con mi ayuda. Tengo éxito en todo lo que hago. La llevaré a cierto lugar y luego la atrapas"

"¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué antes no la protegiste?"

"Ya no confío en ella"

Cuando terminaron de armar su plan un relámpago más iluminó la escena y el raikou se desvaneció con este.

La lluvia continuaba. Los ojos del empapado absol también goteaban.


	6. Cap 6: Bellosom

Esa mañana cuando el absol despertó se llevó la sorpresa de que ella no estuvo. De una forma u otra le pareció extraño. "¿Ya se fue? ¿Se enojó tanto conmigo que se marchó?", preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. "¿Yo quería que se fuera?… No. Yo tengo planes que realizar"

La mightyena estaba frente a un gran hongo café con un agujero enfrente con forma de puerta. "Este fue uno de los lugares que Absoro visitó aquel día. Tal vez es aquí," Ella pensaba, hasta que su tren de pensamiento se veía interrumpido por una voz, "¡Chica, que bueno verte!" Dijo Belly felizmente mientras que estaba detrás de ella con un canasto hecho de ramas entre sus brazos.

"¡Belly, hola!" Saludó la mightyena alegremente.

"Hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? De haber sabido que venías, no hubiera salido. Sólo fui a recolectar unas cuantas bayas"

"Todo está bien, Belly"

"Espera, espera. Debo tener algo que ofrecerte, espérame," Mencionó entrando rápido al hongo café.

"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita, chica?" gritó desde dentro del hongo.

"Pues, es por Absoro…"

"¿Absoro, eh? ¿Es por lo de la otra vez?"

"Algo así, aunque más complejo que eso."

"Tienes que disculpar a ese absol. Puede ser algo gruñón a veces, pero no lo hace con mala intención" dijo Belly moviendo algunas cosas de dentro del hongo.

"Tal vez, pero eso no le impide herir a los demás"

Belly salió del hongo con dos tazones y sonrisa cálida, los tazones contenían un líquido humeante. "Animo querida, toma este té," Puso un tazón en el piso frente a ella y conservó el otro.

"De veras, Belly. Cada día entiendo menos a ese absol"

"Si, si. Así es él. Llevo ya algún tiempo de conocerlo, chica"

* * *

"¡Absoro! Ven para acá, hijo" gritó Belly en un sendero de tierra entre varios pinos. Un pequeño absol se acercó corriendo al pokemon planta.

"Absoro, ¿ves esas plantas con hojas largas?" dijo ella a lo que el absol asintió con la cabeza. Belly arrancó un par de hojas y las sostuvo cerca del hocico de él. "Pruébalas," le ordenó.

El pequeño absol les dio una ligera lamida. "¡Uhg!" expresó asqueado.

"Así es, chico. Tienen un sabor muy amargo, pero son estas las que buscamos. Ayudan a sanar heridas cómo cortes y rasguños cuando se colocan sobre la herida"

El absol alcanzó a ver una especie de gran capullo morado con manchones rojos por todo su cuerpo. "Belly, ¿Qué es eso?"

"Hm. Parece ser un cascoon. Se ve muy herido, probablemente un pokemon volador lo atacó"

"¡Hay que ayudarlo! ¿Servirán estas hojas de aquí?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Puede ser, pero no será suficiente. Volvamos al hongo a recoger mis instrumentos y…" Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba decir, el joven absol la interrumpió.

"¡Podría ser muy tarde! ¡Yo lo llevaré!" El absol corrió hacia el capullo.

"¡No, Absoro! ¡Espera! ¡Ese pokemon es…!"

Sin que acabara esa oración, el absol ya tenía al capullo herido abarcando toda su pequeña espalda. El absol tenía mala cara.

"…tipo veneno. ¡Rápido, déjalo en la tierra! ¡Regresaremos lo más rápido que podamos!"

"¡No, vámonos ahora Belly! ¡Yo lo llevaré hasta el hongo!" dijo el absol mientras que recibió constantes impactos de los aguijones del cascoon.

* * *

Belly dio un sorbo a su té. "Ese pokemon se preocupa tanto por los demás que se olvida de sus propias necesidades y de lo que él quiere en la vida". Sopló a su té y dio otro sorbo, "Pese a que tiene buena suerte en todo lo que se propone, él no es perfecto"

"Pff, no tienes que decirlo. No quiero que sea perfecto, me conformaría con que me dejara "entrar" ".

"Puede que ahora muchas cosas sean fáciles para él, pero su infancia no fue la más feliz" dijo Belly mirando hacia abajo. "Su madre murió cuando era pequeño".

La mightyena se paralizó y uno de sus ojos parpadeó de color azul por un instante. "¿Cómo pudo suceder?"

"Te lo digo. Tener buena suerte no te hace inmortal, tiene ciertos fallos. Ella lo protegió hasta el final" decía Belly y daba un gran sorbo a su té. "Bebe un poco de té, chica. Esta bueno" comentaba señalando el tazón en el suelo.

Ella se agachó y tomó un poco de té del tazón. "¡Está muy bueno!" Expresó sonriendo.

"Sí. Esta receta en especial tiene un ligero toque picante de bayas tamate. Dicen que a los zoroark les encantan"

La mightyena dejó de tomar té y se quedó viendo a Belly a los ojos. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Claro, hija. No voy a negar que eres buena, esa herida era muy realista, pero llevo años en esto. La sangre de la herida goteaba del lado opuesto del que debería" Tomó otro poco más de té.

"Y no le dijiste nada a Absoro"

"Supuse que en algún momento se enteraría o que tú se lo dirías cuando estuvieras lista"

"Sí, pero ¿porqué guardaste el secreto si sabías que lo estaba engañando?"

"¡Ay, chica! ¿Aún no te das cuenta? La forma en que él te veía aquella vez, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado cómo cuando estaba contigo. Ese absol merece ser feliz. Y tú, nadie elige vivir el estilo de vida en el que engañas a todo el mundo, creí que tendrías tus razones. Un pasado difícil o huyes de algo, mereces más que una vida llena de mentiras, querida"

La mightyena todavía con la sorpresa en su rostro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Absoro se posó junto a ellas de un salto.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Te busqué por todo el bosque!" gritó el absol a la mightyena.

"¡Oh, el gran Absoro se preocupa por mí! Debo sentirme halagada," respondió la mightyena viéndolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

"Argh" exclamó enojado y suspiró. "Sólo quería verificar que estuvieras bien. Y pues…"

"¿Y?"

"Voy a hacer unas rondas por el bosque, me preguntaba si quisieras venir…"

La mightyena volteó a ver a Belly y ambas se sonrieron mutuamente. "Hm. Tienes suerte que hoy esté libre, Mala suerte," dijo la mightyena con el hocico bien en alto mirando hacia otro lado. "¡Adiós, Belly!"

"Adios, Belly" Repitió el absol.

"¡Adiós chicos, cuídense!" Belly les despidió y bebió de su té. La mightyena y el absol se marcharon caminando lado a lado.

"Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre," pensó Belly.

* * *

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Belly"

"Todo un gusto Belly, soy Absheri"

Se encontraban en un claro en el bosque una Bellosom y una Absol con un huevo azul oscuro con franjas blancas enseguida de ella. Ambas hacían una reverencia ante la otra.

"Belly, me dijeron que eras tú a quien debería buscar si pasaba cualquier cosa"

"Bueno, sí sé un poco sobre curar heridas y tratar unas cuantas enfermedades ¿Ese es tu huevo?"

"Sí. Somos nuevos aquí. Me pareció un bonito lugar para que mi cría crezca", dijo alegremente la absol. "Este pequeño huevo es mi mundo"

"Claro, claro. Madre primeriza, ¿no?" comentó Belly.

"¡Vaya que eres lista, Belly!"

"Me gusta pensar que conozco bien a los pokemon" Belly se rió un poco. "De cualquier manera, sí, este es un bello lugar para vivir, ¿tienes hambre Absheri? Podemos ir a mi casa a comer algo"

"No será necesario, Belly" dijo la absol cerrando los ojos. "Tres… dos… uno…" Del cielo cayeron varias bayas aranja.

Belly abrió los ojos de par en par. "¡Absheri! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"Deja de serlo cuando este tipo de cosas pasan todos los días," Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, pero conservó su sonrisa.

"Aún así me parece impresionante, espero que tu cría sea así de especial también"

"Cuento con ello. ¡Lo llevas en la sangre!" dijo en tono infantil cómo hablándole a un bebé reposando su cabeza contra el huevo.

* * *

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó ella.

"Recorreremos el bosque para verificar si alguien está herido o necesita ayuda," Él respondió.

"Que romántico," dijo la mightyena sarcásticamente.

Absoro cerró los ojos, "Sólo camina. Por cierto, ¿porqué sigues siendo mightyena?"

"Hm. No lo sé. Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a mantener el disfraz," dijo y de la imagen de la mightyena se manifestó la zoroark.

"Hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar de un tiempo para acá…" comentó el absol.

"Mhm…" El corazón de la zoroark latió fuertemente y se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Te transformas o es un truco cómo el movimiento doble equipo?"

"Oh, eso," La zoroark se mostró decepcionada. "Bueno, son ilusiones," Su imagen cambió y se convirtió en un weedle. "Mi cuerpo se mantiene igual, pero cambia mi apariencia," Un pachirisu aparece enseguida del weedle caminando junto a este, "Y puedo hacer aparecer la imagen de lo que yo quiera," El weedle y el pachirisu desaparecen y enfrente del absol aparece un bellosom igual a Belly, "Si puedo imaginarlo, puedo hacer que su imagen aparezca"

"Oh, ¿Y tienes que esforzarte mucho para mantener una ilusión?" decía Absoro que se mantenía caminando.

"Pues, no tanto," la bellosom caminaba hacia atrás frente al absol. "Pero sí requiere cierta concentración"

"¿Y qué hay cuando duermes? Recuerdo que me levantaba cada mañana viéndote dormir siendo una mightyena"

"Hm, eso se relaciona con otra cosa," la bellosom cambia su imagen a la de una mightyena, "Tengo unas cuantas ilusiones, a las que llamo: Papeles," Cerró los ojos y su imagen se transformó en una especie de gata rosa pequeña con una cara color crema de media luna "Cómo esta skitty. Cada Papel tiene sus propios rasgos y personalidad, es cómo si permaneciera en una ilusión constante, pero una que sólo afecta a mi mente, mientras yo misma me crea el Papel, la ilusión se mantendrá sola. Es un truco que me enseñó un viejo amigo" Cuando terminó de decir eso cerró los ojos y volvió a ser la mightyena.

"¿Papeles? Significa que aún siendo la mightyena, ¿no eras tú en realidad? ¿Hasta en eso me mentías?"

"Ahora trato de ser honesta, ¿sí? ¡Caray, Absoro!" dijo ella refunfuñando. "Sí era yo. Todos los Papeles se parecen al ser parte de mí. Se podría decir que yo soy todo el conjunto de mis Papeles"

"Perdón. Sólo que es algo triste que nadie llegue a conocerte cómo eres"

"A veces puede serlo, pero lo prefiero a ese raikou ordenándome qué hacer con mi vida" comentó la mightyena cabizbaja y pensativa.

"¿El día de ayer me estuviste siguiendo?"

"Absoro, antes que comiences a reclamarme lo hice porque…" Trataba de defenderse hasta que el absol irrumpió en su mensaje.

"No es por eso," El absol se acercó a la mightyena que ni se inmutó. "Entonces, ¿recuerdas el claro al lado de un lago?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo," respondió inexpresiva.

Absoro se aproximó aún más a la mightyena y puso su hocico casi tocando la oreja de ella. "Alcánzame allá," Le da un rápido mordisco juguetón en la oreja y se fue corriendo.

"¡Absoro! ¡Te atraparé condenado Mala suerte!" gritaba ella en tono furioso aunque por dentro estaba riendo.

* * *

"Mamá…" Habló susurrando. Era un pequeño absol echado y una absol más grande lo cubría entre su pelaje.

Era de noche y estaban en una pequeña cueva en la que apenas cabían ellos dos.

"Absoro, ¿qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?" Ella respondió bostezando.

"Tengo miedo. En la tarde vi unos pokemon escamosos muy extraños. Pasaron cerca de aquí"

"Una manada de pinsir. Sí, yo también he visto algunos. Pero no tienes porque tener miedo, la suerte nos protege, Absoro, mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte, nada malo va a pasar"

"Mamá, ¿puedes cantarme una canción?" cuestionó el absol pequeño.

"¿Ahora?, cielo, tu mamá necesita dormir," respondió ella.

"Por favor, no puedo dormir"

"Bueno, lo que sea por ti, querido"

* * *

Cuando la mightyena llegó al claro vio que a cierta distancia se encontró Absoro con cara seria.

En el rostro del absol se esbozó una sonrisa. "Cuando atacaste a aquel caterpie, presumiste de ser una buena cazadora. Vamos a ver si eres tan buena en una batalla cómo tú dices"

La mightyena se rió "¡Jajaja! No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter, Mala suerte. ¡Estás a punto de enfrentarte a la Maestra de las Ilusiones!" Se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras y la zoroark apareció soltando risas que eran casi carcajadas. "¡Otra vez esa risa molesta! Creo que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a ella…," pensó el Absol.

"Trata de no usar tu buena suerte Absoro, que sea una pelea justa"

"Sólo si no usas tus ilusiones," correspondió el absol sonriendo.

La zoroark se rió un poco. "Cómo quieras, Mala suerte"

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento. El cuerno del absol comenzó a brillar y antes que si quiera lo notara la zoroark estuvo frente a él propinándole un fuerte golpe al estomago con el puño cerrado. Igual de rápido que llegó volvió al lugar dónde estaba previamente.

Absoro aún con el cuerno brillando corrió en dirección a la zoroark quien trató de esquivar la embestida, pero aún así le causó daño.

De pronto el absol la perdió de vista, pero se percató que de pronto se encontró rodeado de varias zoroark a su alrededor. "Doble equipo, no me engañará," pensó para sí. Abriendo el hocico lo apuntó al cielo y dio un terrible alarido, que pareció como si un animal se estuviera muriendo. Esto hizo que todas las zoroark al mismo tiempo se taparan los oídos y al final sólo quedó una zoroark. Apenas al verla se dirigió corriendo hacia ella a máxima velocidad con su cuerno brillando. Ella saltó pero el absol la embistió en pleno aire. Mientras la zoroark recibió el golpe de lleno con una sonrisa, en un movimiento rápido tomó al absol entre sus brazos y con el impulso del ataque recibido lo lanzó fuertemente contra el suelo.

"Auch," dijo el absol en voz baja.

La zoroark cayó al suelo. "¡Jajaja! Vamos, Absoro. No me digas que ese es todo tu poder" Se burló.

El absol se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y se levantó con una expresión alegre. Su cuerno brilló nuevamente y se aproximó para embestirla pero cuando atacó a la zoroark, su imagen se desvaneció.

"¡Oye, hiciste trampa!" gritó él volteando hacia diferentes direcciones buscándola.

"¡Ja! Absoro, pensé que eras un pokemon tipo oscuro. No puedes confiar en la palabra de un pokemon oscuro," dijo en un tono engreído desde detrás de él.

En un ágil movimiento trató de golpear a la zoroark con su cuerno, pero esta se volvió a desvanecer. La zoroark se halló saltando en dirección a estrellarse contra el absol, sin embargo en su camino de pronto un tronco de árbol cayó del cielo bloqueando el ataque.

Ella mostró una enorme sonrisa. "¡Qué comience la diversión!" dijo muy feliz.

Repentinamente el absol se vio atrapado entre cuatro muros. "¿En serio? Paredes en medio de un bosque," mencionó en tono sarcástico y atravesó los muros sólo para toparse con que el antes desolado claro ahora estuvo lleno de pokemon. Varios weedle, pidgey y pachirisu se vieron corriendo y jugando. "De acuerdo. Tengo que admitir que esto va ser complicado," él se dijo a sí mismo con una expresión de confusión.

Vio un poco a todos los pokemon y el terreno, por fin se resolvió en ir y golpear una roca con su cuerno. El golpe hizo que la roca se elevara por los aires y se convirtió en la zoroark y todos los demás pokemon desapareciaron.

"Eres listo, Absoro"

"Hm. Sólo tuve suerte"

La batalla hubo terminado hasta que la noche cayó. Ambos regresaron hasta la cueva, hogar de Absoro. Los dos sucios y desaliñados.

"Para ser un Mala suerte, tienes buenos movimientos, debo admitirlo"

"Pues yo no debí subestimarte, varias veces me estuviste apunto de derrotar"

La zoroark bufó un poco, "Hace mucho que no me cansaba tanto"

"Sí, y ese ataque de Juego sucio debe ser el segundo ataque más fuerte que haya recibido"

"¿Cómo qué el segundo?"

"No importa, es una larga historia"

Descansaron un momento afuera de la cueva.

"Vamos, pasa. Mi cueva es tu cueva," La invitó el absol.

Apenas entraron, ella se dejó caer sobre el montón de hojas dispuesto cómo cama. El absol caminó hacia ella.

"Hey, ¿qué crees que haces?" preguntó ella.

"Pues, acostarme junto a ti, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las parejas?" dijo Absoro cómo fingiendo ingenuidad.

"¿Pareja? Tsk. Eso quisieras…" dijo en un tono tratando de sonar sarcástica cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa. "Bueno, sólo porque hoy me divertí mucho te dejaré dormir a mi lado. Sólo esta vez…" Lo dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

"Suficiente para mi," respondió el absol y se acostó a su lado.

"Si quieres montarme, primero me gustaría un masaje," comentó la zoroark pícaramente a lo que la cara del absol se puso totalmente roja de vergüenza. "¡Jaja, es broma, Mala suerte! Sólo durmamos"

El absol sonriendo se acurrucó en la melena roja de ella y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

Una bellosom se encontró caminando. Una gran tormenta movió con sus vientos a todos los árboles como si fueran de papel. Las gotas gordas y constantes de agua golpearon el suelo como si de tambores se tratara.

Dio pasos lentos con miedo de que el viento la arrastrase. Por fin llegó frente a un bulto café y mojado tirado en el suelo.

"¡Por Ho-oh, que tormenta más horrible!" dijo la bellosom. "¡Chico, deberías cubrirte!"

El silencio permaneció.

"¡Unos pokemon me avisaron que tienes unos un par de días aquí!" Miró al bulto inmóvil. "¡Los demás se preocupan por ti!"

"¡Ya sé lo que pasó!" La bellosom gritaba por que la tormenta causaba mucho ruido. "¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Algún día tendrás que refugiarte y comer!"

Siguió el silencio. Pareció que sólo echaba palabras al viento.

Ella se agachó y tocó al bulto café. "¡Yo sé que es difícil, pero todo va a mejorar! ¡Te juro que todo va a estar bien!"

El bulto café se paró en cuatro patas y la bellosom lo tomó de la pata delantera. "¡Todo va a estar mejor! ¿Te gusta el té?"

* * *

Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

"No puedo ver nada, ¿crees que podrías?"

"Claro"

Se ven cómo chispas intermitentes iluminan levemente el ambiente. Se puede ver los rasgos del gran felino del cual provienen los destellos y la silueta del absol.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí, gracias, Raikou"

"Así que, ¿aquí será?"

"Exactamente en este lugar, el día de mañana. Aquí será."

"¿Sabes que no confío en ti, Absoro? Te estuve siguiendo el día de hoy"

"Lo sospechaba. Escucha, tenía que obtener información. Cómo tú dijiste, no estoy protegido contra cosas que no percibo cómo amenazas. Si conozco lo que pueda de ella no podrá tomarme por sorpresa"

El raikou se limitó a observarlo.

"Sé que ella estará bien con su padre. Además, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que me miente a la cara a diario"

Las chispas se detienen. Oscuridad total.


	7. Cap 7: La zoroark

"Hoy es el día," Pensaba en ese momento.

El absol a duras penas durmió el día de ayer. Ella no estaba en la cueva, tal vez era bueno, puesto que él necesitaba algo de tiempo con sus pensamientos.

"Hoy es el día" Esa frase lo tenía hipnotizado. Trataba de no pensar en cosas cómo que se alejaría de ella. Que su futuro sería incierto. No sabía cómo lo tomaría ella. Esto no era fácil ni grato, pero él iba a hacerlo.

Atrapado en estas reflexiones se encontró con que la zoroark entró a la cueva. Ella llevó un gran pez dorado con un cuerno y lo colocó frente al absol. Absoro se sorprendió ante esta escena.

"No te emociones Mala suerte, estaba pescando algunos goldeen y sin quererlo atrapé dos y no tenía tanta hambre… Sólo fue eso," dijo ella viendo hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados. El absol notó que enseguida del pez hubo una especie de collar circular hecho con ramas secas, hojas y varias plumas negras alrededor de este lo adoraron.

"¿Y eso?" mencionó él refiriéndose al collar de plumas.

"Eso…" respondió ella en voz baja y su cara sonrojada "En uno de los lugares que visité con Raikou, había esta tradición entre los pokemon tipo oscuro, en la que se obsequia un collar cómo este para marcar una reconciliación. Cómo el collar, los dos involucrados se encuentran unidos nuevamente" Explicó ella y de pronto su semblante se tornó más nervioso "¡No, no tiene nada que ver con parejas o algo así!" Para cuando ella volteó a verlo, Absoro ya tuvo puesto el collar colgando de su cuello y mostró una sonrisa.

Mientras el absol se sentó a comer, ambos conversaron.

"¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos pokemon conoces de otras regiones?"

"Muchos, Raikou viajaba a varias partes y pues yo tenía que seguirlo. Creo que las regiones que menos me agradan son las de que son muy frías, puede haber pokemon muy agresivos en ellas"

"¿Te has topado con otros zoroark?"

"No. Nunca he visto otro zorua o zoroark además del que veo en mi reflejo. Creo que por eso al principio me identifiqué con Raikou, sentí que sólo éramos los dos, únicos en el mundo sin un lugar fijo en él"

El absol bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento"

"No importa, es así cómo he vivido. Además…" Ella hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza de Absoro con su mano. "Aunque seas un pésimo Mala suerte, para mí, tú eres un zoroark" le dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos. Inmediatamente después, el absol se levantó.

"Vamos. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte" Comentó Absoro en un tono frío y caminó fuera de la cueva. Ella le siguió con desconcierto.

Ellos caminaban por entre el bosque bajo un clima nublado. Estaban llenos de emoción y pensamientos que no paraban.

"¿Hoy es el día? ¿Me pedirá que sea su pareja? ¿Y si yo le pido que sea mi pareja o el macho debe dar el primer paso? ¿Fui demasiado obvia antes?"

"Hoy es el día. No hay más. Hasta aquí. Tiene que ser hoy. Es ahora o nunca"

Llegaron dentro de una cueva. Las paredes de una tonalidad morado oscuro con muchos puntos brillosos.

"La Cueva del Alma," dijo Absoro y prosiguió "Se dice que las sales de esta cueva atrapan toda la falsedad de quien entre, dejando expuesto su verdadero ser" La cara del absol era de una seriedad total pero temblaba levemente.

"Absoro, ¿estás bien?" preguntó ella.

Las nubes se tornaron negras y en un segundo una luz blanca iluminó toda la cueva. Sin que se diera cuenta, el gran felino amarillo ya estaba en la entrada de la cueva. Del pelaje morado del raikou chispas fueron transmitidas hasta su hocico y con un rugido dirigido a la zoroark llegaron hasta ella.

La zoroark desapareció.

"Es inútil," Anunció el absol seriamente. "Las ondas eléctricas aún se transmiten en tu cuerpo y llegarán a paralizarte por momentos. Cuando esto pase, tu concentración se quebrará y mostrará tu verdadera forma"

La zoroak apareció estremeciéndose. "¡Argh!" se quejó ella.

"Se acabó," recalcó Raikou. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la cueva en dirección ella.

"Espera…" dijo ella y se estremeció nuevamente. Despacio caminó hasta ponerse frente al absol. El absol siguió con una cara inexpresiva tratando de ocultar todo su dolor y ahora miedo.

Ella se acercó más al absol y lo abrazó estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Tras unos segundos se separó de él y dio media vuelta.

"¿Po-porqué?" Pudo articular Absoro.

"Sentí que si no lo hacía, sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida," dijo ella sin voltearse. Siguió caminando y se subió al lomo del Raikou.

"Vayan por el sendero del norte, es el más seguro y unos kilómetros más adelante hay un abrevadero por si les da sed," Él les dio instrucciones en el mismo tono sin emociones.

"Gracias, Absoro. Adiós," dijo Raikou agachando un poco la cabeza de forma cordial y se fue caminando hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Tras algo de tiempo una bellosom entró cargando un bolso de hojas y se adentró a la cueva encontrándose con el absol.

"¡Hijo, qué te pasa!" gritó la bellosom al ver al absol. Él estaba llorando a cantaros con la misma expresión seria de antes, viendo hacia el horizonte.

"Nada… Estoy bien, Belly," contestó Absoro limpiándose las lágrimas con una de sus patas delanteras.

"¿Cómo qué bien? Si nunca habías llorado tanto, excepto tal vez el día en que te conocí, además, ¿dónde está la zoroark?"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Querido, llevo muchos años en esto. Reconocería a alguien que finge estar herido o enfermo a toda una región de distancia"

El absol se quedó pensativo, "No importa, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?" preguntó todavía con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

"Sí, aquí está" Belly sacó algo de la bolsa y se lo dio al absol.

"Debo darme prisa, ¡hasta luego Belly!" se despidió Absoro terminando de secar sus lágrimas y se apartó del lugar.

"Ah, estos jóvenes de hoy," Murmuró Belly suspirando.

Raikou con la zoroark a cuestas caminaba por un sendero de tierra con pastizales a los lados. Todo era quietud y el cielo nublado comenzaba a despejarse dejando ver algunos rayos de sol.

El silenció se vio interrumpido por un canto. Una hermosa voz masculina interpretó una melodiosa canción.  
El cantico dejó bastante sorprendidos a ambos que voltearon a todos lados buscando el origen de este cantico. Nunca habían escuchado algo así, sentían como esa voz tocaba sus almas y hasta se escuchaba cómo si un acompañamiento de violín, piano y sobretodo una campana hicieran eco.

Por fin lograron divisar algo detrás de ellos pero no muy lejos. Era el absol quien sostenía una nota final. "Te lo dije antes, Raikou. No puedo permitirte que te la lleves," decía en tono serio mientras el eco de instrumentos se desvanecía lentamente.

La zoroark se bajó del lomo del raikou. "¿Absoro?" Se estremeció un poco y dio unos pasos hacia el absol, "¿Qué rayos haces?"

El absol caminó apresurado hasta que se situó frente a ella. "Toma esto" Absoro le dio unas cuantas bayas rojas a la zoroark quien las comió enseguida. "Son bayas zreza. Son para curar tu estado de parálisis"

Sin aviso todos volvieron a escuchar los instrumentos musicales, esta vez acompañados por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cada uno de los tres fue rodeado por una momentánea aura morado oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor.

"Hoy empieza tu vida. Es el Canto mortal, cualquiera que lo escucha luego de que el contador de turnos del canto llegue a cero queda totalmente noqueado. Tienes que irte de aquí, lejos, el rango del ataque tiene un límite. Sí estás lo suficientemente lejos de aquí cuando el contador se detenga no te pasará nada" respondió él seriamente.

El raikou sólo observó pasivamente toda la situación.

"No, Absoro. No me iré sin ti" le dijo ella preocupada. "No quiero iniciar una nueva vida en la no estés tú" Había tanta preocupación en su cara "¿Y si luchamos contra Raikou? Yo nunca he podido hacer nada contra él, pero si lo hacemos los dos juntos tal vez…"

El absol cerró los ojos un momento, "No, si por mera suerte logramos vencerlo, no podemos estar seguros que tendrás suficiente energía para escapar. Mira, yo estaré bien, sólo quedaré noqueado por un par de horas que debes aprovechar para escapar. Yo te buscaré después, lo prometo"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron ya una vez y lo volverán a hacer una vez más"

La zoroark dio media vuelta para partir, pero el absol se le acercó "Espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte…"

Ella volteó a verlo.

"Tienes la risa más molesta del mundo," dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño "¡Absoro!" gritó.  
"Esos ojos. Llenos de pasión…" Él pensó e inesperadamente le robó un beso en la boca, ella correspondió abrazándolo. El sentimiento que tenía ahora, era cómo si algo la hubiera estado buscando, algo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto. Una emoción que invadía todo su ser, una conexión tan profunda con él que parecía que lo conocía de siempre, algo tan bello e intenso que pensó que su corazón iba explotar y moriría.

El beso se interrumpió por el sonido de campanas y violín que trajeron consigo un dolor de cabeza peor que el anterior.

La zoroark dio algunos pasos y volteó a ver al absol. Él asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella corrió a toda velocidad lejos de ahí.

"Esa canción… No era un Canto mortal, ¿verdad?" Al fin habló Raikou.

"Eres muy astuto"

"Una vez trataron de usar un Canto mortal contra mí. No era para nada similar a tu ataque. La canción era tormentosa y se quebraba a la mitad. Además, no se escuchaban campanas"

"Muy observador. No, no es el Canto mortal. Es el Dies Irae. Sigue casi las mismas reglas con excepción de un detalle…" Una sonrisa malvada se esbozó en el rostro de Absoro. "Raikou, ¿Qué tanto sabes de leyendas? Una de ellas cuenta sobre los emisarios del otro mundo, los dusknoir. Dicen que cuando vienen a recoger el alma de un pokemon lo último que se escuchan son campanas, en otras palabras…" El absol de un salto se encontró frente a frente con el Raikou, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, "Quién escucha el Dies Irae, no sólo queda noqueado, sino que muere"

"Matarme. ¿Tenías que llegar a una situación tan extrema?"

"Depende, ¿La hubieras dejado ir de otra manera?"

"No, aún no está lista," respondió tranquilamente raikou. "Sólo hay una falla con tu plan, ¿qué me impide huir del ataque y perseguirla?" Raikou saltó en la dirección a donde fue la zoroark, pero se detuvo a mitad del salto. Sentía que alguien lo veía. Una mirada pesada que le evitaba huir. Volteó su cabeza y notó la mirada fija de Absoro, una mirada que lo acosó. El raikou sólo abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sonaron una vez más las campanas y el piano.

* * *

El raquítico raikou permanecía de pie por puro milagro mientras admiraba cómo una criatura rompía parte por parte el huevo del intentaba emerger. Al final del huevo sólo quedaron fragmentos y hubo una diminuta zorra negra, no parecía más que una bola de pelos oscura con grandes ojos azules y un mechón rojo, recostada en el suelo, cansada de romper el huevo. La pequeña cría se percató de la presencia del gran felino en una deplorable condición que la miraba atentamente.

"Escucha, mi nombre es Raikou. No soy tu padre ni tu madre y para ser honesto no sé dónde está tu madre, bien pudiera haber muerto. Pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte y hacerme cargo de ti" dijo el felino muy seriamente haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza en señal de cordialidad.

La pequeña cría peluda se le quedó viendo al flaco y sucio felino, se levantó del suelo. Dio unos pasos torpes hacia él y al llegar hasta una de sus patas, restregó su cabeza contra esta y se acurrucó en ella cerrando los ojos para dormir.

* * *

El raikou dio un enorme rugido que probablemente escuchó todo el bosque, pero el absol no se inmutó, permaneció ahí mirándolo.

"De nada te servirá esa Mirada malvada. Sólo tengo que derrotarte y entonces podré huir," dijo Raikou enfadado "Todo esto es una lástima Absoro, realmente me agradabas, pero en esto me juego la vida," pensó el raikou y de un salto se abalanzó sobre el cuello del absol. Enterró sus colmillos en él, justo encima del collar con plumas que llevaba. Cuando enterró sus colmillos en el cuello chispas salieron volando y el cuerpo de Absoro se estremeció fuertemente.

Raikou dejó de morderlo y se alejó de él para huir cuando sintió de nuevo la mirada. Su cuerpo estaba muy pesado y le impedía escapar. Con miedo, el raikou volteó lentamente y vio cómo el absol con su cuello bañado en sangre y una mirada vacía tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él. Y cómo nunca antes, el raikou tuvo ese sentimiento: terror, verdadero terror.

"¡No!" gritó el raikou en pánico. Embistió al absol, nada cambió. De un zarpazo arañó los ojos del absol con sus garras. Uno de sus ojos quedó mal herido, pero el otro continuó viéndolo con esa mirada sombría y ausente. El raikou estaba desesperado.

Se pudo ver que muchas chispas salieron del pelaje del felino y en un instante todo se tornó blanco lo que aprovechó él para escapar del lugar, "Sí… Esa hubiera sido una buena idea… Realmente pudo haber funcionado" Fue el último pensamiento del raikou antes de escuchar las últimas campanadas. Una vez más ambos, el raikou y el absol se vieron rodeados por el aura morada y cayeron al suelo de golpe al mismo tiempo.

Todo fue silencio.

* * *

"Tardaste mucho en encontrarme"

"Lo sé. ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Cuatro estaciones?"

"Sí, creo que sí"

Era de tarde, estaban en un viejo cementerio con una barda de postes alrededor. La zoroark se encontraba sentada en uno de los postes y Raikou en el portal de la entrada.

"Aunque tal vez debí haber venido aquí antes. Ahora suena lógico que regresaras al lugar dónde naciste"

"Bueno, realmente no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí. Viaje mucho tratando de entender todo lo que pasó, y para ver qué es lo que quería hacer con mi vida" dijo ella volteando a ver el cielo.

"¿No vas a huir para que no te lleve conmigo?"

La zororark sonrió "No. Creo que por fin encontré mi lugar y lo defenderé contra cualquiera que quiera quitármelo si es necesario"

El gran felino amarillo se posicionó con una pata fuera del cementerio dándole la espalda a la zoroark.

"Sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien. No sé si ya estés lista, pero es hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones, ese Mala suerte al final si me enseñó una lección."

"Sí… Pienso en él todos los días"

El raikou dio unos pasos fuera del cementerio.

"Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sé que fue con las mejores. ¡Adiós, Raikou! ¡Te quiero!" dijo la zoroark alegremente.

"Yo también…" correspondió Raikou en tono serio y continuó, "Adiós… cierto, ahora tienes nombre, ¿cómo era? ¿Talía, Theá?"

"Theá, bonito nombre, pero no. Soy Tamara," Comentó la zoroark sonriendo.  
"Adiós, Tamara" pronunció el raikou haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y partió.

* * *

El absol y la zoroark se encontraban acurrucados uno junto al otro, dentro de una cueva a oscuras, sólo levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna en el exterior.

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre," dijo el absol.

"Bueno, el asunto con eso es que, no tengo nombre," respondió la zoroark.

"¿No? Hm. Entendería el por qué tu madre no te lo puso, pero entonces, ¿Raikou cómo te llamaba?"

"Pues, nunca me dijo por algún nombre. Siempre me hablaba de tú," Comentó ella pensativa, "Los demás pokemon también tenían problemas al llamarme, ya que nunca habían visto un pokemon cómo yo" Ahora el absol estaba acurrucado en la mightyena. "Eso cambió cuando comencé a usar los Papeles. Cómo ahora. Soy Mightyena" dijo con algo de melancolía.

Absoro enseguida se levantó. "Deja eso," reclamó seriamente a lo que la mightyena sorprendida volvió a ser zoroark, "Así me gusta. Conmigo no debes de fingir nada, y no deberías tener que ser nadie más que tú misma frente a los demás" le dijo el absol seriamente.

"Hubo una vez un nombre. Un viejo amigo hace mucho me decía así, pero él fue el único… no sé si eso cuente cómo un nombre… era algo extraño" Admitió con algo de pena. "Me decía Tamara, pero después ya no lo volví a ver, y con lo de los Papeles…"

"Tamara. Si a ti te gusta no debería importarte la opinión de nadie más," mencionó el absol volviéndose a recostar a su lado. "Si quieres algo, debes tener la decisión para hacer lo que haga falta para conseguirlo" Se acurrucó en el pelaje de ella, "Descansa, Tamara"

* * *

"Descansa, Absoro. Dónde quiera que estés," dijo ella viendo al cielo con una lágrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos, una sonrisa en su cara y esperanza del futuro en su corazón.


End file.
